yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Desura II
:This article describes Abelt Dessler's second flagship. For its predecessor, see Desura. For its successor, see Neu Desura. Desura II is the flagship of Great Garmillas Empire ruler Abelt Dessler. Officially dubbed a "Special Class-1 Astro Combatant Ship," it is the only vessel of its type in the imperial fleet, and the only one to be armed with a wave motion gun. Desura II briefly becomes Dessler's seat of power following his exile. Armaments and Technical Specifications The complete Desura II is composed of two separate spacecraft. A smaller and more lightly armed core ship provides command functions both when operating independently and when docked with the larger Desura II hull. These functions include the ability to directly access and override control of the computer systems of other Garmillas facilities. It is typically stored inside Dessler's palace in the capital city of Baleras, and can function as an escape vessel in times of emergency. The larger component of Desura II provides firepower exceeding that of any other class in the imperial fleet, and can engage in battle on its own. However, its primary weapon, a wave motion gun designated the "Dessler Cannon," can be operated only from the core command ship, either remotely or when the two ships are joined. When it is docked at the Baleras II space station, the flagship can use the station as a firing platform for the Dessler Cannon ("The Planet That We Head For", "One Man's War")Autonomous command ship on official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website. Desura II is crewed by soldiers and officers of the Imperial Guard, but it also carries several hundred armed Garmilloid robot troops. Stored in compartments along the outer hull, the robots can be deployed on individual jetpacks that allow them to maneuver freely in space toward enemy targets ("The Forever War"). The ship is also equipped with harpoon cables that can be fired into another object to secure it or to anchor Desura II in place ("The Forever War"). History In 2199, a failed assassination attempt destroyed the original ''Zoelguut''-class dreadnought Desura ("Point of No Return"), paving the way for Desura II to become Leader Dessler's new flagship. Over the next several months, an alien vessel, the Earth battleship Yamato, fought its way through imperial defenses toward the Salezar system and the planet Garmillas itself, forcing Dessler to devise and carry out an intricate plan of his own using Desura II. Upon Yamato's arrival, Dessler opened fire with the Dessler Cannon. His shot narrowly missed Yamato and instead struck and obliterated the gas giant Epidora. The Earth ship battled its way toward Garmillas and eventually rammed the imperial place. Dessler, already waiting aboard his core command ship, ordered flagship captain Harz Lecter to launch from the palace and to dock with the rest of Desura II aboard the Baleras II station. Without warning, Dessler re-routed control of Baleras II's computers to the core ship, detached a large section of the station itself, and sent it hurtling toward Yamato, the palace, and the capital city. This attack also failed, and Dessler turned to the Dessler Cannon once more, personally taking the weapon's controls on the Desura II bridge. Before he could fire, the Baleras II reactor overloaded in an act of sabotage, and Desura II barely managed to warp away to safety ("The Planet That We Head For", "One Man's War"). : Believed to be dead, reviled for his actions during the battle, and replaced by a new regime on Garmillas, the now exiled Dessler used Desura II as his base of operations over the next two months to gather support from loyal military forces, and to plan vengeance against Yamato. At the Battle of the Galactic Theater Gate, an attack by forces under the command of Major General Gremdt Goer drove Yamato through an Aquarius gate and into a subspace corridor, where it was easily seized by Dessler's flagship. Garmilloid troops forced their way onto Yamato and nearly succeeded in securing it before they were disabled. With capturing Yamato no longer an option and all conventional beam weapons rendered useless by conditions inside the subspace corridor, a desperate Dessler prepared the Dessler Cannon, ignoring the fact that using it in the corridor would be suicide. Yamato counterattacked, firing a volley of shells from its shock cannons that caused damage at multiple points across the flagship's hull, including the bridge. Dessler activated the weapon, causing the energy of the wave motion gun to rip Desura II apart from the inside and blasting the bridge and some portion of the core ship away and clear into the corridor ("The Forever War"). The wreckage was found by the Gatlantis Empire, and Dessler himself was recovered. The core ship was then repaired and attached to a new hull of Gatlantean design. Dubbed Neu Desura, the ship continued to serve Dessler as he hunted Yamato on behalf of the Gatlantis emperor, Zworder[http://yamato2202.net/character_mechanic/index2.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2202 website data on Desura II] ("Dessler's Challenge!"). Gallery Image:DesuraIIBridge.png|Closeup of the bridge of Desura II. References Japanese language information *特一等航宙戦闘艦 デウスーラII世 Toku tō kōchū sentō-kan Deusūra II yo (primary vessel) *独立戦闘指揮艦（デウスーラII世・コアシップ） Dokuritsu sentō shiki-kan (Deusūra II yo koashippu) (autonomous command vessel) Category:Flagship Category:Spaceships Category:Destroyed Category:Battleship Category:Great Garmillas Empire Category:Garmillas Imperial Astro Fleet Category:Garmillas Ship Category:Garmillas Ship Class